Ep. 1: The Tailed-People Clan's Challenge
is the first episode of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. Synopsis When the Jashinka Empire begins their invasion of Earth, five youths are summoned to the lab of Dr. Kyuutarou Yumeno to fight against them as Dynaman. Plot The series begins with some hikers exploring the mountains, when suddenly, a volcano erupts, the faults cracks, some hikers fall in, and the Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire arrive. Meanwhile, a girl gets kidnapped by Crab Shinka. A man named Hokuto Dan follows. He is soon joined by Ryu Hoshikawa, Youskue Shima, Kousaku Nangou, Rei Tachibana. They defeat the henchmen and free the hostages, but the henchmen turn into Tail Soldiers and Crab Shinka defeats the 5 people. Meanwhile, Jashinka declares the human race weak and plan to conquer them. The 5 people arrive at the Yumeno Invention Laboratory where they meet Kendo Robo, Dr. Ryuutarou Yumeno, and his 2 unnamed (at the time) children. Yumeno takes the 5 people to the Yumeno Command Base, where he tells them that the Jashinka Empire plans to ruin humanity. Then Yumeno gives them their Dyna Braces to transform into Kagaku Sentai Dynaman; Hokuto transforms into DynaRed, Ryuu transforms into DynaBlack, Yousuke transforms into DynaBlue, Kousaku transforms into DynaYellow, and Rei transforms into DynaPink. The Dynamen pilot the Dyjupiter and go after the Jashinka Empire. The Dyjupiter finds Jashinka and launches Jupiter Missiles. The Gizmosquitos attack, but get destroyed. But Dynamen then confront Prince Meddigo and his minions. DynaRed duels Meddigo and cuts off one of his tails. As Meddigo flees, Crab Shinka arrives. After a brief fight, the Dynamen try to destroy Crab Shinka with the Super Dynamite, but Crab Shinka grows bigger. DynaRed launches the Dyna Mach from the Dyjupiter and fights Crab Shinka. Dyna Mach launches the Mach Laser at Crab Shinka. DynaBlack and DynaBlue launch the Dyna Mobile. Dyna Mobile launches missiles at Crab Shinka. DynaYellow and DynaPink launch the Dyna Garry. Dyna Mach, Mobile, and Garry combine to form the Dyna Robo. After a brief fight, Dyna Robo destroys Crab Shinka with the Lightning Gravity Fall. Jashinka retreat for now, vowing vengeance, and the episode ends. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Girl: Notes *This is the second of two times in Super Sentai history where an actor appears as one Sentai hero one week, then another, completely new and different Sentai hero the following week. This is due to Jyunichi Haruta switching from Kanpei Kuroda (due to the end of Dai Sentai Goggle V the previous episode) to his new role as Ryuu Hoshikawa. Further, he is the only man in Sentai history to become two different characters yet keep the same color designation. **The first time this happened was Kenji Ohba switching from Shiro Akebono/Battle Kenya in Battle Fever J to Daigorou Oume/DenziBlue in Denshi Sentai Denziman. *In the dub version the villains are kidnapping people to force them to be extras in bad music videos. The monster is the director, Cy Steinberg. **Insert Songs: Hip to be Square by Huey Lewis and The News DVD releases Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/dynaman.html See also *''Pilot Episode 1 (Cy Steinberg)'' References Category:Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda